Galea Force, the Fairy Tail Fanfic Custom
by JackH21
Summary: This is a Completely Custom Fairy Tail Fanfic based in the neighbouring continent of Minstrel which follows the Guild Galea Force & the antics it's mages, Yugami Yo & Dura being some, endure through their adventures. This is my first Fanfiction ever, on this site and just generally so if you have any criticism please do just blert it at me, it will be greatly appreciated .
1. Chapter 1: If the Darkness were to fall

**The breeze was almost the strongest thing on this dead island. The tree's dragged their way back to their position rooted in the floor as the winds pushed them back hard, driving an eerie tune into the ears of anyone near enough to what would be an insult to call Foliage was.**

it took a few seconds, but when the whistling winds stopped, a figure appeared from the South of the island. These were the hills, The highest point of the Island rest here, with the 'hills'. This was where they left people who had lost their minds to just rot away after they had served their sentence here. The sentences were always life, but it was suggested that they lost life before their sanity, so when they went mad they were freed to roam the island but never to escape.

The figure, of average build, the sporting of a clear spiky and rather wild hairstyle. As he got closer, the features became more refined and detailed, his pupils were rather small under his headband, a dark shade of grey which held some of the males hair under it, poking out from the bottom between his eyes. He looked back as the wind pushed his hair to the direction he turned.

"My mission is almost done. Let me just check for any more signs of life.."

**Said the male. He was Gaki Endo, S-Class Mage of the Guild Galea Force. His mission here was to eliminate all signs of life that he could and leave no traces of criminals. This was X Island.**

X Island, a Baron place where all the worlds worst Mage's were held at bay from humanity, what was once the most secure facility in Minstrel. But with the arrival of a particular criminal, the entire system cracked with attention to him, causing the facilities breakdown. The only thing that was still secure was that one prisoners cell. The one Gaki couldn't even attempt to take out.

He looked in the direction of prison in the centre of the island, emptied. Now past that to the south, where a beach and grass land were left in almost unison. Also, empty. To the west, the great sea's which he would need to travel to return home to his Guild and precious Reward. And finally, east. A cave was in vision. A strong feeling came from the cave entrance. Something Gaki knew not to go near. He wouldn't survive long in there. It was time to get off this island before anything bad happened.

As Gaki walked away, going Westward toward the port where he had left his boat. The only boat, a smell of Lavender smoothly left the cave. In the darkness, it couldn't be seen. It couldn't be heard. It could only be felt. Someone's arrogance, their grin perking up as it pierced through the assurance.

"Hello."

**Said a voice. A twisted, strong yet almost hungering voice. It's monotonous emptiness lingered in the cave as a small ray of light was finally able to reach into the depths of the cave off of some water in which was in the cave, reflecting on his teeth. His barbaric grin, his light brown hair visible in the quick glimmer of light. He had a stubble, prisoners assured one. But he seemed pleased. Lavender wasn't his usual aroma. Things were changing**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Galea Force!

**The year was X780. This was a highly anticipated year in Minstrels large Magic Community, it was the year the second Grand Magical Games were to take place. The GMG, for short, was a way for Guilds all over Minstrel to find out who was the best of the best and build names for themselves within the nation. The Guild named winner would be seen as the greatest Guild in Minstrel & to those at the time it'd feel like they were the greatest in the world. Something not many could get to appreciate.**

But for now, we found ourselves in the salt-air cliffs of North Highbay. The Highbay was a tourist destination for those who came North of it, from the lands of Fiore and sorts & even to the southerners of Minstrel who lived in the city of Millaire & Lindenfax.

The thick salty air would dry the throat of any man, but those of which lived near the coastlines of Minstrel were used to it. If anything, it was easier to live with in the Northern coasts. The higher levels of Humidity made it more bearable. Although the air was considerable more dense.

The Northern Highbay was Minstrels Café central, as sad as that little fact was, their were loads of small independent coffee shops spurted around the paths going down the Highbays direction. Nobody really lived up in the Highbays, besides the lighthouse keeper & the old women who owned the coffee shops.

Looking directly over the Highbays, a small coffee shop situated on the other side of the road, which ended at the cliffs. Chairs and Tables were outside the shop, but only one girl sat at the shop. She seemed a bit young to be at a coffee shop, mid-teens. She had a black coffee in hand, sighing to herself about something that was seemingly bothering her as she looked over the cliffs that were all but a hundred or so yards from her.

There was an issue of Magician Weekly on the table, it looked worn out like it had been read thousands of times. It was an old issue, back from the confirmation of the Games. The issue starred Roaring Lyona's very own Ai Ringiku, an S-Class who's been waiting for the chance at getting to the games since she was a little girl. Or so the magazine said, anyway. The girl had almost finished her coffee by now, and there was a loud bustle & hustle coming from down the road, making its way to the coffee shop.

"GIVE ME BACK MY PENDANT YOU BUFFOON! I NEED THAT! MY REWARD IS SO MUCH MORE THANYOURS! GIMME IT!"

**Shouted a voice coming from the ruckus that was fast approaching the quiet bays. Another retaliated with**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR REWARD IS BIGGER? ITS THE SAME DAMN MISSION! Besides. I need the Gil. I need to buy some new clothes after you Galea runts turnt these into rags!~"

**With that, a male popped out from the tumbling destruction. His crimson red hair coated the shade of his eyes, his bland shirt being complimented by a scarf and circular necklace. He held a Diamond shaped Pendant that he was holding close to his chest, putting it before himself aimlessly.**

The girl watched him dreamily alluded by his looks as he was consumed by the commotion once more. Her eyes widened to see him disappear like that, how could they do that to him? She panicked slightly, getting up and leaving the coffee as the two were tumbling close to the edge. She pulled one of the many hair bands she had off of her right pony tail, this one was purple and thick, frilled and quite large.

"Nimbus!"

**With that, the Hair band blew up into what seemed like a Purple cloud underneath her feet, elevating her off the ground. She was off, coming fast to catch up with the tumbling boys. Something got caught from the ball, on a rock of sorts on the floor the other boy was dragged out of the tumbling whilst the Red head boy flew off the edge, dropping the pendant as he dropped.**

The girl screamed for a second in her head, but collected herself as she flew down to try and save him. She grabbed him, his body yanking up as he felt sick for a few seconds. Dangling for his life from a strangers arm wasn't something he enjoyed. She was able to grab hold of the pendant before ascending to the bays natural land levels.

**Upon returning she was able to drop the red head off on to his feet and return the pendant to him, but the other male snatched it quickly from her grasp, grinning cheekily as he stated**

"My Reward! The Gil is mine!"

**Before going into a fit of victorious, almost bragging, laughter. The red head sighed looking over to the girl.**

"Thanks for that, but I didn't need any actual help. I would've survived that fall. It was nothing."

"I'm sure you would've"

**She replied, before giggling at his confidence. Or arrogance, either didn't bother her; He was attractive. **

"So who are you then? I'm Kanon."

**Said the red head, continuing to watch the girl. He was trying to work out her age. Her body language and the way she seemed was mid to late teens but her face and hair style, two large pony tails, signalled she was more of a twelve year old.**

"Oh. I'm Yo, Hi Kanon. Kanon's a nice name. I like it."

**She said, snappily. Yo opened her hand as her head band was now on it again, starting to put it back on she looked over to the other male laughing.**

"Who's this Goon?"

**She asked Kanon. He chuckled at her description of the winner. He didn't have all that much to say about this one.**

"This. Well, this is Yugami. He's a Galea Force Runt who thinks we're sworn Rivals."

**That name. Where was it familiar. Galea Force.. Wait! Magicians Weekly! They were in an article!**

"Galea Force..? You're in Galea Force?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

**Replied Yugami, his laughter dying quickly as she started to question his position as a Mage with Galea Force.**

"Oh, nothing. I just didn't expect such a high respected guild to be recruiting about now."

"We're always recruiting, and I've been a member for a long while now I'll have you know! I could get you in no problems if I so choose!"

**Yugami said rather aggressively, not noticing what he had just promised. Yo's face lit up, she had just been offered a place at one of the biggest Guilds in Minstrel. This kind of thing didn't happen all that often!**

"Yes! Yes! I'll Join! I want to be a member of Galea Force!"

"Hm. So you're just recruiting anyone to be Galea Runts now are you Yugami? I would've said you were Aeria Sabre material for your quick reactions but if you're contemplating joining Galea Force

then its a no from us. Sorry, I'll take my leave now."****

**Said Kanon, wittingly as he walked away back toward the Coffee shop and the road home past it. Yo & Yugami followed behind him, going to the coffee shop for Yo to pick up her things. Upon getting back to her table, she noticed her coffee. She had dropped it all over that copy of Magicians Weekly!****  
****  
**"Oh no... My Magazine.."****

"Don't worry about it, give it a few weeks and you'll know everyone in that magazine. You won't need to read up on them."****

**With a chuckle from Yugami, a sigh from Yo, the duo made their leave. To the Guild hall!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Warm Welcome?

**The journey from The North Highbays to the guild hall was an arduous and long feat. The south western roads twisted like dusted land filled meanders. They were going in a small carriage, Yugami sat their rather awkwardly, bored out of his mind whilst Yo sat perked up eagerly. She couldn't wait to get to Crestalia; it was her first time going to the Crystal City & she was going to join its most renowned guild! **

"So.. What's it like?"

**Asked Yo, looking over at Yugami who was sprawled out across the two sets of chairs, trying to lay down but he had ended up sprawled out awkwardly in a cat like fashion. He seemed unknowing of her question until she nudged his leg, not too hard but hard enough to jolt him. The jolt was enough to see Yugami's leg off the chair, causing his entire body to freeze for a second in innocent shock before he hit the base of the carriage.**

Landing on his backside, his head smacking against the chair it once rested on his face scrunched toward her as she giggled.

"Y'know. Being in Galea Force. It's like, the biggest guild since the last Games. You have a lot of coverage in the magazines, you're quite the rowdy guild. I assume that's all drastically exaggerated right?"

**With a sigh, Yugami opened his face to her. He had a smirk upon his features looking up at her from his still uncomfortable position on the carriage base.**

"What are you, a journalist?"

**Chuckling, he shuffled slightly trying to get up, back to his seat.**

"Well. I dunno. You'll know how it feels when you get your brand. It's an amazing feeling, you're part of something bigger than a family but with the same prospects. It's nice."

**He replied, finally to her questions, now tugging on the collar of his shirt to reveal his brand on the lower part of his neck, the helmet style of the brand reaching his spine. The Brand was an opaque white colour, it resembled that of a Roman gladiators helmet. The Galea. **

"As for the rowdiness. Well, you could say its exaggerated."

**With that, the Carriage pulled over. They were there. Crestalia, the Crystal City. Home to Galea Force, and Aeria Sabre. Upon pulling up, the door opened for Yo to quickly hop out in an array of excitement, escaping the confides of the carriage & bouncing out in to the new environment bestowed upon her. The city was massive compared to the Northern Highbays, it was filled with tall buildings several stories high, everything was made out of different metals here. It was clearly an industrial City.**

Yugami came sprawling out behind her a few seconds before the carriage itself started to move again, going deeper into the city from this point. With a large stretch, the Galea Force Mage was ready for what was coming.

Yo noticed that there were two significant buildings that rather poked out from the rest of the **scenery here at Crestalia. To the left was an outdated rather large building which was at the end of a break-away path. This building had the Galea Force Logo on it, and the building itself was clearly made of wood. It seemed like the grandfather to the buildings and technologies of the rest of the city.**

The other building, to her right was a part of the city, on the street where the Carriage had gone. It was a building of the same infrastructure as the rest of the city, it was one of the taller buildings in the city. It had a logo on it which resembled that of a winged blade. She assumed that the older building was Galea Force's. 

"So, do you lead the way or can I just go on ahead slow poke?"

"You go, woman.. I'll catch up when my legs decide to work again.."

**Said a feared Yugami, looking down at his legs which didn't seem to operating at all. Yo cheerily hopped her way down the pathway to her new guild. Her future, as it were. The old path-stones made a clacking noise as her feet hit them one by one, making her way to the door.**

Her hand rolled up to the door handle of the two sided door, easily pushed open but she wanted to be a little extra and pull like it was original built for. Her hand clasped upon the knob as she got a good grip of it, about to open the doorway to her new life, a new journey.

"BASTARD! THATS MY DAMN PENDANT!"

**Was screamed from behind her as she sighed. Yugami was moving again, it seemed, turning over to look at him she could see Kanon running toward the other significant building, about to cash in on the mission Yugami had banked on earlier. Yugami had chased him to the door but was stopped by two other mages. One had Thick ear length black hair, a slight fringe, sporting a bag that dangled over his left shoulder. The other was a less mysterious male, his body stature was rather lean and his hair was rather out their. It was a blonde colour which contrasted his crimson eyes. He wore a loose white shirt, open collared and open armed so that his arms were not visible nor his hands. They pushed him away as Kanon had dropped his loot off.**

"THAT WAS MINE AND YOU KNOW IT. BASTARD!"

**Shouted Yugami as the two males held him back, almost as if he wasn't allowed into their guild hall. Kanon couldn't pass this up, he had to. Walking out with an empty hand, he raised his hands in confusion as to say he didn't know with a rather pleased look upon his features. **

"No idea what you're talking about, Yugami. You might want to leave before Ez & Shebi here erase you."

**A Chuckle left the lips of Kanon as he ignited such threats. With that, almost instantly Yo felt a strong force from the guild hall of Galea Force. Strong enough to stampede over her, that was. From nowhere it seemed like the entire Guild had pushed through the doors and crushed Yo on the way.**

She slowly got up to see the commotion by the Aeria Sabre guild hall. Yugami & the blonde male were pushing against eachother heads clashing as the black haired male had found potential combat in one of the males who came out from Galea Force. He had purple hair, and **his eyes corresponded with such violet shades. His attire was abducted with disposable crosses, makeshift crucifix's and such. He even had one in hand as the male pressured him for a challenge. **

"So, guys. What's it gonna be? You fighting or are we just standing here for nothing..?"

**Asked Kanon, Crushendo endorsing his tone as he exerted a powerful chuckle from his chest. Aeria Sabre against Galea Force, now? So randomly?**


	4. Chapter 4: Aeria Sabre Vs Galea Force!

**Was this really going to happen? Yo was sitting on the floor still hurting from the trampling she received, watching what was about to unfold. On one side, there was Aeria Scale. Kanon was standing at the guilds doorway, the two others, 'Ez & Shebi' as Kanon called them, were in the warfare. On the other side was what looked like Galea Force, Yugami was pushing the blonde male 'Ez' back toward Kanon. The male with purple hair was watching Shebi, holding on to a crucifix embedded in his trouser thigh. Everyone was waiting for someone to make the first move.**

"Well? Making a move Yugami?"

**Asked Kanon chuckling from behind his fellow guild members. Yugami knew if he did anything he was probably going to end up losing this, but it wasn't going to stop him.**

From clashing foreheads, Yugami had swiftly pushed Ez's head down using as a pivot for him to lift himself and twist off of, pushing his body upward over him and the rest of the Aeria Sabre Guild Members.

It was obvious now to Yo that Yugami was more of an athlete than a Mage. He seemed more physical than most Mages, maybe he wasn't a Mage at all. But if he wasn't a Mage, why is he in a Guild?

Ez didn't get up from Yugami's push, he turned over instead, lifting his arms up at him.

"Demonica Armlet!"

**With that, Ezreal's arms turned a darker shade of red than they already were, small crimson eyes appearing between his spread out hands. As Yugami started to fall down toward Ezreal the eyes grew quickly before blowing out in a beam style. It was coming straight for Yugami!**

Yo gasped as she witnessed the crimson cylinder burst forward toward Yugami, how much damage could it do? How much would it do? Would it be fatal?

The beam came close to Yugami before it stopped, almost as if it was being pushed back, combating some form of field around Yugami. It was somewhat pre-emptive, he didn't even call it out. Yugami's magic seemed so unique, Yo watched unable to put her foot on what it was. Did he just have a magic null barrier around him?

Shebi looked at the awkward affair, seeing how Yugami was still up in the air, almost dormant he thought he had an idea on what he was doing. He placed his hand in his bag, a slight rustling in the cloth as he fixed two triangular shaped plastic outlines into the webbing of his index and middle fingers. In a single swift movement he dashed the two identical shapes toward Yugami. One went under him, the other over. Closing his bag over, Shebi chuckled.

"Expanding Portal!"

**Said Shebi simply put as the two triangles stopped above and below Yugami. They not entirely in line but close enough that if this worked, it'd hit him. The two triangles were being pushed ****against this field of Yugami's with the force of Shebi's throw alone, so wouldn't last long. The triangles started to expand as they pushed against the field, rather quickly. Within a few seconds, the beam Ez was creating was entering the triangle. It went in to the one below Yugami and was coming out of the one above him, in his direction! The beam was now moving again at its original rapid speed, bursting through the two triangles and getting inches closer to Yugami with each time. All it needed to do was scrape him to break his concentration or this incantation he had, and it was coming close to doing so.**

"Nice work Shebi, It's over Yugami!"

**Ezreal Grinned, his voice raising before he started to laugh about this situation. So easily handled. The beam was about to crash into Yugami when suddenly Ez felt a tug on his arms. His beam had stopped moving again?! How?!**

Upon looking up at Yugami and the situation, it was clear. A circular barrier of misty energy was blocking the beam from hitting Yugami. Where was it coming from? All eyes went to Dura, the crucifix his hand was once on was glowing.

Kanon sighed, analysing the situation briefly before clasping his hands together in an alchemic style. He used maker magic, that much was obvious. But what did he make? His hand became coated in jagged rocks, encrusted with different colours and styles of assorted crystals.

"Crystal Make: Bladed Scramble. Trust you all to fail me,"

**He said, sighing again as he bounced up at Yugami, his bladed fist coming straight for him. He dodged the beam which was more of a dormant pillar, entering the field. Upon Entry, the coating on his crystals quickly reformed back to his naked arm, reverting back to his body unnaturally. Usually, Kanon's body Crystal would drop off of him but this was it actually retracting like a blade. His emptied fist still struck Yugami sending him packing out of whatever field it was he had around him and crashing down to the floor, Kanon unsteadily following him, landing on his feet buit barely as the commotion seemed to all blow off.**

"Recall"

**Said Shebi to himself as his two triangles retreated to his bag and original size. Ezreal's beam went high into the like a beacon of crimson light before he pulled his hands further apart to break the eyes between them and the beam.**

Upon getting up, Ez with everyone else looked over to the Galea Force guild hall, looking as if they were staring at Yo. She was still sat their innocently watching the battle outside the doorway to the hall. She tilted her head at them slightly in confusion.

"What? I didn't do anything did I..?"

**She asked before noticing something touch her back slightly. Looking up from her position she saw it. A male with long neck length brown hair, wild at the ends. He was watching the group with a serious look upon his facial features, almost as if to say ?What're you doing? Without actually saying anything. He didn't look down at the girl on the pathway, he didn't care for such things. Just his guild members.**

"Yugami, Dura, stop wasting time. We have things we need to get done."

**The two retreated from their battle with the Aeria Force members, Dura ahead of Yugami who took a second to turn his head and point to Kanon with a smirk on his face.**

"Next time Kanon, I'll break you."


	5. Chapter 5: Becoming a member

**It was about an hour after the commotion outside, now in the Guild Hall. Yo was sat at the bar, slightly confused of it all. The Guild hall seemed empty, there was only a handful of people in the mall hall. Between that handful of people was Yugami who was sat up on the other end of the bar, holding an ice pack to his eye. Dura was at the other side of the room, looking at the Jobs Board.**

"Yugami, what do we do now?"

**Asked Yo, a little bored at the silence. She expected it to be lively compared to this. Yugami & herself were the only ones at the bar, there was nobody serving.**

"Well. Nothing, waiting for Rai."

**The rest of the ground floor was empty, apart from Dura. On the top floor, just a balcony in which the male from earlier sat on a throne styled chair, looking down upon the other guild members. Was this all there was of what was the almighty Galea Force? And was that man in the throne Rai?**

The male arose from his chair, lifting himself over the barrister, one by one before he dropped down to his feet once more. Looking over at Yo he smiled, trying to be comforting but failing. He wasn't someone who was empathetic toward the unknown.

"You were brought here by Yugami to become a member?"

**He asked, scanning her, uncertain as to her magic. He couldn't sense anything from her at all, it was as if she wasn't even a Mage. But he knew not to judge a book by its cover, and let her explain herself.**

"Yeah. I thought it would've been more lively around here though.."

**She stated, sighing. The atmosphere was almost depressing around here.**

"Oh. Well, half of the guild isn't even here. Tsu & Kiya are in the back but, well. You don't want to 'disturb' them.."

**He replied before chuckling he didn't seem like much of a guild-master at all more like a regular Mage. She watched him, almost underestimating him as she sighed.**

"Right. Well, if half the guild is gone and there's what.. 5 People in this hall excluding me.. There's only 10 People in your guild?!"

**He sighed, knowing this was going to come up. It always did.**

"Well. 8 Mages, 3 S-Class Mages and 4 Actual Mages. 5, if you join."

**Only 8 People?! How could this even be called a guild?! Yo shrieked a little thinking about what she'd let herself into. She was expecting something more. Extravagant?**

"Wait. If there is only 8 people here.. Then how do you plan on joining the Games this year?!"

**About to go on one of Yo's renowned explanations that nobody really paid much attention to, she got up, stretching before she did so.**

"Regulations of the Grand Magic Games say that a Guild isn't a guild if it has less than 10 Members in it, including its master. Although that?s said, there only 5 People who are used from each guild. So you need 2 more members just for sake of getting you in. I'm assuming the fact you've held your position as a renowned Guild, these 8 Mages are some of the best around right?"

**She asked, sounding purely out of curiosity but she did have a hope that she was right. If she was right, joining wouldn't have been so bad. 8 Powerful mentors.**

"Well. No. As I said, 4 normal mages. They're at the same level as you, suggestively. The other 3 and myself are more developed. But as you said, we need 2 more people to join the games. Would you make it 1?"

**He sighed, assuming she'd take a hike now she knew the truth about the Guild. This guild had been running on its name from the past games for the past decade, even though the name it had gained was the name that privately ruined it.**

"I'll do it if you do me one favour.. Explain Yugami's magic to me."

**She asked grinning, thinking she was learning some kind of top secret. The fact she couldn't figure it out back at the fight made her more and more agitated with herself and even more curious to see what it was. How it worked, like a child with a new toy.**

"Sure."

**Replied Rai, chuckling. This was really no big feat. It wouldn't be changing anything. He pulled out a small stamping brand from his pocket and took it to just above her wrist, stamping her with the logo of the Guild. She was a Galea Force Mage!**

"Right. So, Yugami's magic. Yugami's magic allows him to control time around him."

**Yo looked up, confused. How could that even make sense? He head tilted slightly to the left in a what was becoming monogamous curious fashion.**

"So he could just rewrite time whenever he pleases?"

"No. He makes fields in which take snapshots of the time they were formed. In this field, everything non living is retraced back to it's original place."

"Oh! So like, for example when Kanon.. Heh, Kanon.."

**Thinking about him for a second put her off-guard. She did seem to take a fancy to him. Rai clicked once and she snapped out of it, recollecting her self snappily.**

"oh. Um. Yeah. So when Kanon went to attack Yugami, his Crystals went back into his arms because that?s were they were originally, unlike Shebi whose Triangle portals were originally outside the field and so it looked like they were being pushed out. It all makes sense!"

**Now she was pleased, she; with a little help was able to crack the case of Yugami's magic! She jumped slightly in excitement. Looking over at Rai, she thought to herself before opening her mouth.**

"One more question.. Well. Two actually. If anything non-living was unable of going through the field, how did that Shield that guy over there made get through?"

**Rai chuckled. Guess it was time to explain Dura's magic aswell, eh?**

"Well. Dura, his magic is known as 'Holy Magic'. Notice how he has crucifix's all over his clothes and even a few necklaces like that? They're beacons. He uses them to attract souls. Once the souls are within his Beacons, he can utilise them to his bidding. Like making shields, swords, beams and such. Whatever he's in the mood for I guess."

**Rai laughed to himself, looking over at the man in question before continuing his answer.**

"But that's not why it can go through Yugami's fields. Yugami's fields revert everything back to their original state. That's why Kanon's crystal went back into his arm, they were created and released through his body. But if these manipulated souls were to revert back to their original forms, they would be resurrected which isn't possible without the Corpse of the soul and that's impossible to tell between the amount of different souls Dura can cast up and use. Finding the Body & Soul of a dead person at the same time would be millions to one in odds. It'd never happen. So because they cannot revert back to anything, they are left there."

"Oh.."

**Replied Yo, who started to lose attention around about the time where he mentioned Kanon. But it was time for the second question. Which she struggled to remember.**

"Um.. And what about Yugami's attacks? Does he have any?"

"No. His magic doesn't deal within power levels like most other forms of magic, his deals within size. Larger the size of his field, the more energy it takes from him and the longer he keeps it going as well. He has no attacks which is why he's so physical in battle. He keeps it to close quarter combat so he can null your magic and pummel you while he's there."

**Yugami was getting curious as to what they were on about now, dropping himself from the Bar to his feet to walk over. Dura looked over at him as he made his way.**

"What are you two on about? I feel my ears burning."

**With a grin and slight chuckle, he would've sat down with the two if he weren't interrupted by his name.**

"Yugami" **Called Dura, a sheet of paper in hand from the Job board. Looked like a job**

"We're taking this one ASAP, get ready this is gonna be a good one."

**Upon a second glance, Yugami tried reading the paper from the Bar. He couldn't so moved himself to Dura, reading the paper.**

"Hunt down Lex Granth. Last seen in the Hearthland inn. Sounds simple enough. Lets go for it!"

**He lifted his hand with the sheet, pumping himself for the adventure ahead. It was time for another Job, another lift.**

"C'mon, Yo. It's time for you to come on your first Job. We'll be like a 3 Piece unit or something."

**Rubbing the back of his head he chuckled, about to make his way to the door. Dura followed behind him, followed by Yo who was getting up from her seat. The door was burst open. The light blinded those looking at it, everyone hiding their eyes from the bright strength, all but Rai who looked straight ahead at the entering figure. The dark shadows of a man pierced the light like a blade through silk, the light disappearing behind him and only peeking through in small patches around his figure. Rai smiled, getting out of his seat as he clapped.**

"Welcome Back, Gaki. Never thought you'd make it back alive."


	6. Chapter 6: Gaki Endo, the Tower of One!

**He entered the hall. This was Gaki Endo. Yo watched him in surprise, she had read about him. He had left the guild 3 years ago to pursuit a job he had found. The job was an extreme one in which not many people would even dream of attempting. Kill everyone on X Island.**

X Island was a rather large mass of land off the west coast of Minstrel. This island was were every criminal Mage who had been sentenced to Life imprisonment was sent. To kill everyone on that island was to kill every man who was ever capable of killing another person, most of Minstrel's psychopaths and mass murderers were already on that Island. Obviously, the best weren't there as they hadn't been caught but as for the others. Well, Gaki had supposedly shown them. With their lives.

"Did you kill everyone? Even..?"

**Asked Rai, implying something of a doubt toward Gaki's return. Gaki looked over at Rai, no change in his face at all. Still emotionless, he replied**

"If you, Asuka & Akira as a unit struggled to phase him, what makes you think I bothered myself trying to face him? He's in the most secure part of the island already, entering it would've doomed us all."

**Yo's ears pricked up at the sound of something intriguing. She came over to Gaki, looking up to him as if he would be the one to teach her.**

"I've read about you..! You're the mystical Tower of One user aren't you?"

**She said, almost flirting with him as she emphasised the 'mystical' in that sentence. Gaki didn't notice her attempts to woo him, not even acknowledging them as he nodded, still looking at Rai.**

"I use the Tower of One. How did you know about it? It's not exactly a well known style of Magic."

"I read about it, you mentioned it in an interview for Magicians Weekly?"

"Oh. I did."

**He didn't remember ever saying such things or what Magicians Weekly even was, but he agreed so she'd stop touching him.**

"I forgot about that, didn't I."

**He said before pulling away, reverting to the bar. Sitting down quickly to remove the possibility of the newbie clinging to him, his arms stretched out across the bar, wiping the dust from it.**

"What happened to this place? Where's Kiro? Shouldn't he be handling this stuff?"

**Yo's ears pricked up again. Kiro? Was this another Mage who was S-Class? He sounded powerful just from his name but for it to be his job cleaning the bar? Doubtful.**

"Who's Kiro Rai?"

"Kiro is my Advisor. He's not a Mage, but he's been in the guild since it began with the first Guild Master. He looks after the building aswell as advises me in moves I should make."

"Yes?"

**Said a voice from behind the wall behind the bar, an old man came out from the back of the wall, he had a pure white beard and wore thin glasses. He held a glass in his hand, it was full of some kind of beverage. He planted it on the table in-front of Gaki, looking over to Yo whilst he reached under the table for a cloth.**

"Assuming that's what you're going to ask for, Gaki. And so.. Who are you?"

**He asked, directing his question at Yo. She retracted slightly trying to think about what she could reply with. He seemed like someone with authority, she didn't want to say the wrong thing.**

"I'm Yo, I just joined the guild today."

"Right. You want a drink?"

"No, thanks. I'm good."

**With a short smile their conversation ended, Yugami bouncing on the spot in anticipation.**

"C'mon guys, Lets go do this!"

**With that he pushed toward the door, thrusting it open and returning the light to the eyes of everyone in the room. As it cleared, Dura and Yo were following him as he went down the pathway. Looking over at the Aeria Sabre guild hall, Yugami grunted slightly as he could see the doors opening. Kanon was coming out of the hall with a sheet in his hand. A job? Yugami looked at him, a dirty expression as he watched him flaunt the sheet. The name on the sheet was clear to Yugami, it happened again. ?Hunt Lex Granth? the same job. But this time it was a team against one man, it was a sure thing to get it this time!**

(On a side note, if you're reading this and enjoying it please review me, If you aren't enjoying it or have some critiques you may wish to share also review me, I'd really like to know what's going on my readers head so every opinion helps ^^)


	7. Chapter 7: The mysterious case of Lex

**The distance between Crestalia and Hearthland was one too long for foot and for a carriage. It'd take 2 days to get there by Carriage, which would have been extremely pricey. But this was money that Galea Force did not have to spare, well. Yugami didn't anyway.**

But all that didn't mean they would take the carriage. He didn't have the cash and you couldn't sneak on. But that was different here. It had been in the past year where the recent revelation of Railways had hit Minstrel from that of Fiore. It ran straight from Crestalia to Hearthland and then Lindenfax. It didn't go down to Millaire. It was the perfect way to get them from A to B without the issue of a following Kanon.

It was midday in the centre of Crestalia, something normal to Dura and Yugami who were watching the trains coming in and out closely, Yo on the other hand was a country girl who had never seen all of this organised commotion. It was a wonder to her how so many people doing so many things could all fit into this one place where they were going about their own business without acknowledging most of their own existences. But that was just one of the many wonders of the busy City world.

"I've found it. The fourth carriage, 3 section. It's the quiet zone so the ticket guys don't go there until the end, we'll be off before the end. It's perfect!"

**Said Dura, still looking rather blindly at the Train that he sought to be his. It did indeed go to Hearthland but he wasn't sure if his plan was 100% solid. Yugami perked up, seeing what he meant.**

"Yeah, it works. Lets go!"

**Yugami bounced on his way to the train, Dura following whilst Yo still looked around curious. She saw so many normal people, businessmen & women, travellers & such. Nobody reminded her of her family back in the Highbays, but they did make her think of someone close. Noticing the two disappearing on her, she scurried to the train to catch up.**

"W-Wait up!"

**Upon catching up to them, the two were about to jump on top of the Train, foolishly out in the open.**

"No! Not here you idiots!"

**She shouted, yanking Yugami down as he tried to jump up. Dura stopped right before he was going to jump, looking over at her.**

"Its too public. You'll get caught doing it here, right infront of everyone."

**Pointing to a place less public, behind the large disposal bins, she nodded.**

"Here is better."

**With that the two followed her to the bins, awaiting on her to make the first move up.**

"Well? It was your plan."

**Said Yugami, grinning as he watched her struggle to climb up the bin. He pushed her up before jumping up with ease himself. From here they could see over the train but even a trained eye would struggle to see them peering over the large train. They snuck in through a window, Dura just making it in as the train departed. They were on their way!**

Upon looking in the carriage, it seemed empty. To the left, empty seats. Without bothering to look in the other direction Yugami jumped on the opportunity, seizing a seat for his own. Dura sat next to him, Yo about to sit down in the third seat nearest the window when she noticed the anger on Yugami's face. He was looking to her right, behind her?

She turned, seeing him. Sitting there so casually, a smirk on his face. His crimson hair shading coating one eye, the other watching Yugami with a smug look. He'd got there first, as usual.

"Can't even get a train without making a scene, can you?"

**He grinned as Yo watched him looking as if she were in some kind of stun or shock at him. He was here, he seemed to be everywhere she went now. Sighing, she looked down trying not to make eye contact. Yugami clenched his fist as he grit his teeth aggressively toward the comment.**

"If there was no chance we'd get caught I'd beat the shit out of you.."

"Ha. What, like last time where I knocked you out of your little ball?"

"Shut up, nuisance."

**Yugami grunted, his fists digging into his sides as he pushed them into a crossed style, holding them back almost. Dura on the other hand was more confused as to what Kanon had said earlier, making a scene.**

"Were we that obvious? I thought we got in quite Discreet.."

"Well, you chose right with the carriages. I came here because I assumed you loud-mouths would be going into an open carriage.."

**A moment of aggravated silence as the train started to move, which signalled the atmosphere for the rest of the Journey.**

It had taken all of two hours to get to the train station in Hearthland. The agricultural differences between cities were blatant, Crestalia was a modern place unlike the Hearthland which seemed more like a massive version of a medieval village. The train had come to a stop and Yugami was sat awkwardly, his back crushing his arms whilst it was being bent by the seat of the chair, his lower body dangling down on the floor. Dura was asleep and Yo was sat their, twiddling her thumbs. Kanon was lazed across the three seats he had to himself, although he was getting up as the train stopped moving.

"Time to find Lex Granth, eh Yugami?"

**Kanon grinned, up before the others. He bounced out toward the exit of the train before any of them got up. It took a second or so to register but when it did, Yugami flew to his feet almost seamlessly with rage, bursting through the window from which they had come getting ahead of Kanon. This time he wasn't going to lose!**

Yo and Dura hopped out the broken window shortly after. Yugami had disappeared now, and Kanon was something of a miss aswell. They'd have to find their own way.

"Looks like we're going it alone. Don't worry Yo, I know the place we're going to."

**It took a good 15 minutes for them to walk there, the two had just walked in silence, Yo soaking up the views of the Hearthlands traditional building structures and small estates filled with loads of houses, followed by larger estates with richer people. In between these two different styles of estate was the Inn they needed. Walking up to it, Yo put her ear up against the door to see if she could hear Yugami and Kanon.**

She couldn't hear anything and Dura was getting tired of waiting for her so just pushed the door open. It revealed Yugami and Kanon who stood there infront of them, their backs turned. Yo turned her head to see past Yugami's shoulder as she saw the wreckage of the Inn. It looked like bandits had come and destroyed the interior of the Inn. The bar was torn apart, all of the drinks that would've been on shelves gone, the woodwork of the room looked battered. The room gave off a feeling that it could collapse at any given time. There was an unnecessary amount of water everywhere, could've been a burst pipe. Laying in the centre of the room, a corpse lay there motionless. The blonde lochs looked messy spread out across the bloodstained floor, his white shirt was stained in his own blood. He also had a massive damp patch on his chest with a note on it. The note was also damp, it looked like it was glued to his chest.  
**  
Yugami stepped toward the corpse, his foot sending a ripple through the puddle of water surrounding the body as he crouched down to see the note. The writing was fancy, joint and styled. It said 'Winter C.S. Frost, signed and adjourned.'**


	8. Chapter 8: Kyoko, the prized child

"So, someone got here before us."

**Kanon said, blatant as ever he took a step behind Yugami looking down on the corpse. He saw it merely as another job lost, it must've been a popular job if they weren't able to get there on time. Someone else must've scooped up the chance while they were in town.**

"Bet it was a local job.."

**With that, Yugami clenched a fist. He seemed serious about something, but nobody could put it on what. Yo had an inkling as to what it was, but didn't want to ruin his moment with suggestions from her curiosity.**

"So you think he might still be here? I'm gonna find him..!"

**Yugami bounced to his feet in a pouncing style toward the doors. He would've made it if Kanon didn't stop him, holding him back by his arms, struggling slightly against the power of Yugami.**

"Why? It was just another job, it's not like its personal."

"People keep stealing Jobs from me, I'm sick of it! If I can't find a job that won't be stolen from me, I need to at least prove to myself I am good enough.. I'll find this Winter guy and bring him to his knees!"

**Kanon released him, his repulsed force saw him buckle slightly, jolting forward. Dura turned with Yugami's falling through the door, following him calmly with the knowledge that there really was nothing he could do to change Yugami's decision here and they were going to find this 'Winter' and defeat him.**

Yo sighed as the two went, her first actual mission and it had turned into some kind of Vengeance strut from Yugami. She assumed this was what it was going to be like from now on, guessed she'd have to get used to it. Noticing Kanon wasn't budging either, she squinted her eyes toward him.

"Aren't you coming aswell?"

"No. I have no reason to follow Yugami and his stupid antics, I'm going back for another jo-"

**He was cut off fierily by Yo who had gripped hold of his ear and dragged him along, disappointed with his lack to co-operate.**

"Shut it, you're coming."

**She said as she dragged him along the wet floor like a mop, to the outside they went.**

Upon leaving the Inn and experiencing the City a little more, Yo hadn't taken a massive liking to this place. She'd only spent a few hours here and felt like something was wrong about this place. Dura didn't really care, nor did Kanon. Yugami on the other hand was being annoyed from the fact nobody knew who this 'Winter' was. They had entered a, more lively than the last, inn to see if there was any word going about of the mysterious killer.

The bartender knew nothing of the sort, neither did the regulars in the Inn who sat up at the bar drunk. The Inn was full so they didn't want to ask everyone, but needed to find out if anyone did have info. 

"I can't be bothered asking everyone on their own.. Screw this.."

**Said Yugami who took a step up on to a stool then another up on to the bar, looking down upon the punters with no real remorse upon his face for what he had just done. It was, although highly disrespectful to everyone, meaningless to Yugami unless he got some info out of it.**

"Right. People, I need to know. Do any of you know where a certain ?Winter C.S. Frost? may be?"

**The room went silent, nobody seemed to be owning up to any knowledge of this man. Maybe he didn't come from here, maybe he was some kind of skilled mage from another part of Minstrel who wanted some easy money.**

A seat slowly slid across the floor, screeching slightly as all attention drew to it like moths to a flame. The man in the seat seemed scruffy, like he had been handling some form of troubles.

"I know him. I wanted him dead."

**Said the man, plain and simple. But this didn't make sense. If he wanted Winter C.S. Frost dead, then who wanted Lex Granth dead? The group jumped on the guy with the info, sitting down with him. His empty table was now rather full as the heads seemed lined up awaiting for him to explain himself.**

"I sent a message to all the guilds I could find to hunt Winter, but before I had sent them off Lex had appeared. He was a Hunter, wanted to try and help me catch him for cheaper than what I was offering Guilds. I still sent off the Guild job requests, but he went about it discreetly trying to get some info on Winter for us and hopefully catch him."

"What'd he find?"

**Asked Yugami, enticed in the story of it all, Kanon on the other hand wasn't so enthralled. He leaned back on his chair, watching the scruffy male sceptically.**

"More importantly why'd you even want him dead? What did he do to you?"

**Asked Kanon, scratching his cheek, the scruffy male looking up at him with a disrespectful manner upon his gaze.**

"He has my Daughter. He took Kyoko from me a week ago, nobody would listen to me when I told them I knew it was him. Everyone thinks she's jut ran away, but I know she's with him. I want him gone for that."

"So this is not a kill this guy cos I want him gone, more a retrieve the little girl and if deaths are necessary so be it?"

"Well. Yeah, but Deaths will be necessary."

**A Sigh left Yo's lips as the boys went on about the mission. This was her first mission and it was shaping up to be something beyond her and her team mates. Yugami was starting to get frustrated, the guy hadn't answered his questions.**

"So. What did Lex find out?"

**He repeated, glaring at the client.**

"Oh. Um. He found out that the Winter used to own the other Inn down the road."

"We found Lex dead there."

"He's dead..? I saw him this morning.."

**The man was confused. How could Lex be dead? It had been such a short time since he had seen him and he was gone.**

"Don't let his death be in vein, tell us where we can find Winter."

**A moments silence for Lex was given from the man who touched his forehead, the right then left side of his chest, followed by the centre; a blessing for the damned. After that and a sigh, he continued.**

"He said that Winter has been hiding out near the Castle north of the City with my Daughter. He's training her for something. Please, get Kyoko back for me. If he kills her.. I don't know what I'll do.."

**The group shot to their feet , Yugami the first as always. He shot out for the door, the others following him; Dura trying to slow him down as Kanon shook hands with the client, being somewhat sympathetic.**

"Don't worry, we'll get Kyoko back for you."

**Upon walking away, he looked back to the man and smirked to him, trying to reassure the scruffy sceptic of their strengths.**

"We'll be back here in a few hours with your Daughter. Have the drinks ready."


	9. Chapter 9: The Star trapped in Ice

**Outside the city now, the job seemed like it was going to be a little tougher than it sounded from the get go. The terrain north of the Hearthland was mountainous, dangerous for those inexperienced with climbing. That was Yo. The other 3 were a way ahead of her whilst she dragged along behind them, struggling to even walk from all the energy she'd lost walking the rough terrains.**

"WHY DON'T THEY HAVE TRANSPORT FOR THIS KIND OF STUFF?"

**Shouted Yo at the boys ahead of her, almost in tears at the exasperations of this venture.**

"If you're struggling to make this distance then what makes you think a Train could go over this? It wouldn't work."

**Exclaimed Kanon, sighing as he waited for her. The other two continued as he stood await. Yugami's head perked up, looking over the next hill. He could see it, the Castle! It was run down, it must've been centuries old and battered from Medieval battles, big chunks of the castle were missing from either erosion or war, most likely war from the jagged style in which the stone walls had been left. The main structure was still there and pure excluding its slight eroded exterior which gave the weak look. The castle's roof had watch towers at every corner, 2 were completely destroyed, another missing some pieces, but one was fine. This was the watch tower, flat with odd bricks poking out for what would've been blocking arrows, which faced the oncoming Mages.**

A silver Box lay on the stone, it was closed and seemed untouched. A mysterious male walked close to it, looking over at the oncoming crew. This was Winter. His pure white long hair reached down his back, he wore pure white jacket, golden threading through it in the style of marking known throughout Hearthland as the Assassins Cove. It was something people who were well known throughout Hearthland for their power had. His hand rested on the box's lid, lightly lifting it as he spoke.

"Kellelia, Hatori, Tayuya, Irelia. Handle these fools."

**The box was open. 4 White lights shot from the box in opposing directions, appearing clear in the cloudy sky. The lights appeared to be dragging the light from the sky, the clouds fading to a shade of black darker than charcoal, but that wasn't it. The skies darkening caused something to go wrong on the mountainous land. Yo screamed in confusion as she could no longer see anything, not even the foot infront of her face.**

She flew back from the impact of the kick, grunting as she had no idea what was going on. She curled up into a ball, not knowing how to fight something in the dark. Kanon wasn't touched although was concerned. He stood in what he felt could be something of a defensive stance as he called out.

"Yo? Yugami, Dura? Where are you?!"

**Yo heard him, and so did Dura. But Yugami was gone? Yugami had continued on through the darkness, using his magic to create a field around him so he could see the floor beneath him for a few feet each step he took. It was just a matter of if he was going in the right direction.**

Meanwhile back in the Castle, the darkness had not covered the vision here, and Winter could see them panic. He noticed Yugami continuing and chuckled to himself.

"Ha. We have a trooper here, don't we? Guess he'll need to be handled. Kellelia, end him."

**His chuckle had grown into a laugh as from behind him a slight squirm could be heard. A little girl with azure locks stood shaking violently. She wasn't shackled to anything, not at all trapped. More of a tantrum.**

"Stop this! You'll kill them all!"

"Haha. Is that not what I had planned? Remember, you can stop this all. Make it fair for them if you wish. You just need to believe you can do it and you'll do it. I'm sure of it."

**She frowned, her hands clasped to her chest as she shouted down to the soon to be battlefield.**

"Illuminating Scatter!"

**With that, a ball of light shot from her hands into the sky. The light was staying the same size to the eye ****as it went higher and higher, thus was growing steadily as it went higher into the atmosphere. A few seconds after the start of it, the ball broke apart in an explosion, forming thousands of what looked like stars. This was Kyoko's mystical Star magic.**

Yo could now see where she was, and yet again screamed. She had only just noticed she was sitting curled up on the edge of one of the many hills. Shooting up to her feet, her eyes scanned the area quickly for the thing that hit her. Her eyes gazed upon what looked like a weak teenage girl. Her eyes were low, her sapphire hair weighed down her head. She wore white robes, more like a dress in which also looked like it was weighing her down. She was silent whilst Yo watched her unknowing. This was Hatori.

Dura on the other hand, who was standing still throughout his blind experience, had been revised with his enemy directly ahead of him. She had a tainted feint red hair colour, he hair tied back into a number of awkward looking knots. She sported a dress, the skirt on the dress frilled at the bottom. Upon the dress, there was an apron styled cover with snow flaked designs upon it. She clapped her foot upon the ground as she watched him, ready for warfare. This was Irelia.

As soon as Kanon could see again, he looked straight for Yo. Upon spotting her, he noticed the other girl. He started to run to her, she was only getting up and this girl could've been a threat, but he didn't stand a chance of getting to her. From nowhere, a beam of ice came from behind, trailing around him, locking him in a cylinder prison of Ice. Hovering above the open top of the prison was the causer. In all black clothes, she had wings which were also of the Onyx shade, Icy tips on each piece of the wing, her icy blue short hair under a maids beret. This was Tayuya.

Yugami was still blind even though it had been cleared, blinded by some kind of determination to get to Winter he didn't change direction or even look up for that matter. Lucky he was going in the right direction. He didn't stop using his field, even though it was light, he didn't seem to care or notice. A swiping noise was heard from his back, swooping past him. A shooting pain came from his back, across his side and then to his abdomen. Yugami shouted as he dropped down to his knees in agony, looking up to see the power which apprehended him. A long, thick and powerful blade was leaning upon the floor. This was the blade that belong to the Demon of the Ice, Kellelia. This was Winters first move in this chess game for Kyoko, and it was one that looked like It was going to end the game all together!


	10. Chapter 10: Breaking the ice with a girl

EPISODE 10! HOW TO BREAK THE ICE WITH A GIRL!

Winter watched as Yugami fell to his knees. A smirk upon his face as the girl dragged on his sleeve from his behind, not phasing him in the slightest despite her efforts as he gazed upon the warfare below his castle, his strategic vantage point. He wasn't at a loss here, and it was shaping up that everyone else was in a less than admirable position in this field of war.

Yugami grunted, holding his body off the ground by his elbows and knees. His face was looking down at the dirt, short clacking noises as the opposition approached, deadly and nimble. His field was down now that he had been injured, but that wasn't a worry more than a sign. It was obvious his opposition was physical, not magical. If it were magical then it wouldn't have struck him. He was facing someone who could probably move with skill like him, battle experience without Magic. He'd call it interesting if he could open his mouth from the pain caused by his cut across his back.

Dura on the other hand could see his problem straight ahead of him. She stared him in the face like death would the dying, a fight was at hand. Dura's hand rest upon his thigh, loosely grasped upon one of his many crucifixes. Within a second, Dura had unleashed the cross, sliding across the floor as he dug it into the earth. As he released it, the Crucifix lit up like a candle, blowing up in size. It had gone from a small almost decorative marble Cross into a to scale Crucifix made of Marble, still shaped Decoratively but big enough for Dura to do what he had planned.

Yo became distracted with Kanon's call as he was coated with the Icy prison, she panicked as he disappeared before her eyes in the frozen cell, trying to run toward him.

"Kanon?!"

Before she could take a few feet forward she was kicked back by something she couldn't see, sending her packing backward, falling on to her side, skidding closer and closer to the edge. Upon a second glance, she could see the girl, she had body parts expanding from her robes made of glistening ice. A leg was poking out, in which was what had kicked her back twice now, intent in kicking her off the edge to her death.

Dura jumped up on to his Crucifix which had started to light up as his Crosses did whenever they started collecting souls. He landed upon its right side on the top, arching his body in the shape that resembled such of a Gargoyle to remain balanced on the Marble Cross. He grinned as the female seemed to not even care for what he was doing, thinking that it was in the bag. She didn't seem to care at all that his abilities could be stacking up to fight her and possibly destroy her with ease. Was it that it didn't occur to her, or that she was a little overconfident? She took a step forward as Dura let his hand out as a warning to her, or a calling.

"Remnants Resonance. Get ready to lose!"

With that, the marble within the Crucifix's golden outline seemed to seep out in the form of the Silver ghostly substance that was created earlier back in the tussle in Crestalia. It was in abundance here, dragging out like a tornado, swirling as it came toward the girl. She took another step, the swirling storm of souls either side of her crashing in a flurry behind her as she giggled.

"All that effort wasted. Really? You think you can even touch me?"

This aggravated Dura, his hand swiping to her left as the flurry of souls changed motion, coming for her from the left side, the opposing twister continuing onward before curving toward the target moments after. She simply bounced above the oncoming wave of Souls, heightened from them by her strong kick against the rough floors. Dura smirked as he watched her reach the peak of her jump, clenching his fist as he lifted it.

"What goes up's gotta come down, right?"

He said as the two swirling Soul-wells shot up at her, if all went well they were either side of her, coming into knock her higher in to the air to continue their damage output on her as she would be stunned mid air, being battered at high speed as they accelerated in their heights, the air would've become harder to breathe as the souls would've kept pushing higher and higher. That didn't happen.

She dropped to the height of the rising Soul storm, her foot gently landing upon it. She took a step down as it occurred to him, Her footsteps were covering his deadly Storm into a frozen pathway for her to waltz down to Dura upon. She giggled again as the shock upon his face filled her with some kind of sadistic joy. She came with in touching range of him before whispering.

"You didn't think you actually stood a chance, did you?"

Her cold hand touched the Crucifix as Ice quickly coved it from the root upward, giving Dura only just enough time to bounce away. This was going to be tough, everything she touched turned to ice. He couldn't let her touch him or else he'd be done for!

Pulling for two smaller Crosses, one in each hand he started calling for more energy to handle her with. It was never going to be as much as he had wasted with his last attack, but it was enough to help him through this. Hopefully.

He used the souls called upon by these Crosses to shoot at her like Projectiles, trying to shoot her down. She had one foot up on the top of his cross, trying to demonstrate some kind of dominance over his territory, noticing the balls her hand raised, revealing her palm as the two balls coming at high speed stopped in their tracks, turning to Ice. They dropped tragically to the earth, crashing upon the floor before they tumbled down the mountain side, cracking at each smack a little more and more. Eventually, they shattered, releasing the souls which returned to Crosses they came from in the hands of Dura. An idea.

The Souls dwelling in his current sources, engulfed his fists like powerful gloves, sticking to him as he moved swiftly toward the tip of the iceberg, the highest point of the Frozen storms. The female saw his movements and panicked, jumping out at him. Her gentle vicious palm tapped his heel as he breezed past with a swift strike to the Ice concealing his strength.

Nothing happened. The silence rung out as he held on to the ice, slipping slowly as he awaited his strike to do something. It must have done, he put all his force in to it. It took a few seconds, but eventually, he heard it. A crack. It was only a matter of time now until this was his for the taking and he'd make sure it went to plan.

Trying to stand, he noticed his heel had been frozen, covered in a thick layer of cold ice. If he didn't do something about it he'd probably catch Hypothermia but he didn't worry about such things now, it was do or die against this scoundrel, this Demon. She got up slowly, slightly hurt from the fall she induced by trying to catch Dura in his charge. Her eyes widened as she saw the growing crack in the ice, it was her only chance now to do it. She pushed forward toward Dura, her hands reaching out at him as the Ice blew its cap, shattering at the tip for a blow out of the entire Storm. Some of it seeped out from the top first hole, but the new opening led for a wild break through in the other regions of the Ice, allowing the entire storm to come out to play. Dura pointed to her as she came ever so close to him.

"Bye bye."

He said, grinning as the rabid dead storms came from every direction at her, ripping into her like a wolf into it's meal. She disappeared into the Storm, gone. Dura had prevailed in this endeavour, at what seemed to be the cost of his foot. Amputation? Maybe worse.


	11. Chapter 11: A Crystal & A Cloud

EPISODE 11! A CRYSTAL & A CLOUD!

Winter continued to watch as he saw Irelia defeated, a light escaping from the storms, it returned to the open box from which it had come. The light faded once in the box, Winter sighed.

"Well. He's stronger than I expected, he can think on his feet aswell. Lets see how he'll deal with my next move,"

With that, he stormed from the watch point, going into the worn corridors of the old castle. Kyoko was left alone on the watch tower, was it a foolish move? She was too afraid to do anything although she could help them. Peering over to the battlefield ahead of the Castle. She saw the cage that withheld Kanon and gasped. It must've been freezing in there.

Kanon was crouched trying to hold himself together, if he touched the cage he'd only become colder, he couldn't waste his energy on anything here, he would need to think fast. The Demonic girl who had caused this to him, Tayuya, hovered above him with her sword at the ready, her wings gently pushing backward against the air currents to keep her afloat the sky above his prison.

Yo on the other hand was starting to get up from the last kick she had received from Hatori. The Girl was closing in on her, one more smack and she'd be going downhill. A firm foot on the floor, Yo pushed herself to a vertical base, but was pummelled by Hatori's glacial foot. She fell back first toward the low earth beyond the sight of Hatori and Kyoko who stared fearfully from the heights of the castle. Was she gone?

"Nimbus!"

She called, shooting up from the cliff top on her trusted cloud, crouched. Her crouching seemed to indicate faster speeds on the cloud, like a skateboard of sorts. She was still going up, higher and higher away from the land. Tayuya spotted her and decided to take lift off, coming for her.

With Tayuya off guard, Kanon grinned. Time to act. His hands clenched together, one a fist with the other an open palm pressed against the fist. It was time to fight!

"Crystal Make: Berserker Bastion"

With that, the entire prison shattered around him, revealing his magic. His body was covered in Crystal fragments stetching and curving out like spikes and spines, ranging in sizes from short spikes over his left shoulder to the longest one upon his right forearm that poked out like a short-sword. Turning his head to Hatori, the fights had been switched around!

Yo looked down at the oncoming Tayuya, smirking as she leaned back, the Nimbus changing course. She went upside down for a few seconds before she came back with her feet facing the floor as she shot back down at Tayuya.

"Dual Scyther"

With that, she pulled two folded hair clips from her hair; her hands spread as the two clips grew out into folding Scythes. She jolted her hands backward, unfolding them completely. Each scythe was about 5 foot long, identical. She spun the one in her left hand so that its back rested against her forearm. Tayuya was still rising as Yo has started to fall down to her, her sword clashed against the inverted scythe. The force behind the collision along with the pivoting of Yo's scythe saw no need for a test of strength, the battle was already won. Tayuya was sent off guard, spinning off to the left.

Back on land, Kanon tilted his head toward the Demon Hatori. It was time for a fist fight!

She made the first movement, bouncing to him with a swift kick, her sheen extension legs allowed to attack with space for her natural body to defend. Her foot hammered on of the spikes, upon first touch it seemed equal, although a split second after, the leg cracked before shattering before her. Her offence was nothing but a scratch upon his defence. She bounced back, the leg reforming with a second now, unnaturally apart, on either side of her chest this time.

Yo continued dropping until she came down close to the other fight. She started to pull back, going straight toward Hatori. She folded the right scythe so that it rested on the inside of her forearm, opposite to the left Scythe. Upon impact, she attempted to cross the scythes against Hatori's chest, if she couldn't shatter the Ice she'd tear at her chest.

That didn't happen. Hatori bounced back, using her own feet as leverage as Yo was kicked by the Icy legs, allowing Hatori to move back. The kicks were straight into her chest, sending her off balance. She hit the floor, her Scythes and Nimbus returning to their original states as she tumbled across the rocky earth.

Tayuya looked down at Kanon, grinning. She knew how to handle this, seeing that Yo was down it was time to oppress Kanon. She pointed her sword to him, a beam of Ice shooting from it like when she had made the prison only this time the beam was thin and when it struck the crystals over Kanon's body were starting to freeze over, attaching them to a circular Ice base under him made from the Prison earlier. He was trapped again! Things were looking bleak for Yo & Kanon, could they get out of this one?!


	12. Chapter 12: The Earth & Skies Collide!

EPISODE 12! THE EARTH & SKIES COLLIDE! TEAM BATTLE!

The match was looking bleak, Yo struggled to her feet as Kanon struggled to move, he tensed and wrenched upward but had no luck in destroying his Icy lock. Yo's headband and Bobby pins were laying on the floor next to her, she picked them up before she rose to her feet. She watched Hatori, knowing that she was going to be the bigger issue in her fight. She could either stick to Hatori and struggle against her, or go to Tayuya where it was more equal but Kanon would be defeated easily in his state by Hatori.

Looking over at Hatori, Yo smirked holding her Guild emblem tattoo. Her hand rest upon it firmly as she looked on at the enemy, her hair was a mess from her being thrashed about but she didn't seem to care. She just locked eyes with the opposition readying herself for the bout.

"..Come at me. You can't win."

Said Yo, not even a second until Hatori bounced toward her full force, using her real legs as the force behind her swift strike. Her Iced legs upon her chest bend slightly as she came closer, as they came to collision stretching out into a full force powered smack. Yo's hand slipped down to her front as the attack came, her grin still apparent.

A shattering, dust and awe filled their part of the field as Yo shouted.

"Emblem Defender!"

The dust cleared, and it was there. Hatori had repelled backward to the floor, her Ice had collided and shattered with the what looked like Steel shield apparent on Yo's arm. The Shield was in the shape of the Guild's Emblem, although expanded to cover most of her abdomen upon use. She stood, the tip of the Galea's mouth guard dug into the floor for leverage as she watched Hatori struggle to her feet.

Turning her attention to Kanon, she sighed worryingly.

"Is there nothing you can do or am I gonna have to break you out?"

"There is. But I wanted to save it for Winter."

"Just use it, already!"

She shouted at him, raising a fist at him before she felt the force of Hatori's unexpected counter strike. She had continued now, bouncing back into the shield, trying to break it down quickly with a flurry of dual kicks. She wasn't getting anywhere fast, but didn't stop, Yo had to brace herself so that the kicks didn't send her off balance. Kanon sighed, looking up at the Aerial threat before a grin slipped out.

"Think you're safe up there, huh? BREAK!"

With that, the Crystals in which were embedded in Ice upon his body shot out like bullets from a gun, some coming directly toward Tayuya. Two pierced her wings, making Kanon grin. Time for her to come back to earth!

Well. At least he thought. The wings seemed unaffected by his efforts, the piercing crystals were still visible through the holes they had made before losing velocity and falling to the earth like she should have. Kanon raised an eyebrow at this, how else could he bring her down? Remove the wings entirely?

Grunting, Kanon pushed himself off the rocky earth, into the air toward Tayuya; blades of Crystal seeping from his skin out in her direction. They all pierced her wings, which now had hardly any base left, almost an outline of them remained but somehow she stayed in flight. How was this possible?

"Come down here, witch!"

Shouted Kanon, growling as he watched her hover over the hills they fought on. Yo was still holding on to the shield which Hatori was battering into. She wasn't getting anywhere with destroying the Shield, but was starting to wear Yo's resiliency down with her persistence.

"Kanon. If you can't get her, take this one."

She said chuckling as she replaced the Hair band into her hand. Kanon looked over to Hatori, tilting his head toward her attacks.

Upon another look, it was visible. She had now grown 8 Legs spread out across her frontal abdomen, hammering into the shield with no effort from herself. It was time to break them.

"Crystal Make; Blade Scramble."

He said, grinning as his left forearm and hand were becoming coated with several varied crystals. He didn't care to raise it, just pounce to her with a hammering strike through all of the shifting strikers. A glacial dust storm was formed as they all shattered into thousands of pieces before Hatori's eyes, being replaced in them with the vision of their destroyer standing there with the same grin Yo had earlier against Tayuya.

Raising his hand directly infront of her, the crystals were all pointing in her direction as leaned on to the shield of Galea Force, chuckling before saying the last words she may hear.

"Break."

With that, a scream as the crystals shot forward like a barrage of shining fury, what would have been piercing if she hadn't become a light like Irelia had done earlier, returning to the box where Kyoko was.

Both Yo & Kanon looked to the skies, watching the injured surviving enemy, Tayuya. She floated several meters above them, her eyes widening from the strength of the duo. She pointed her sword down to them, knowing she had the odds stacked against her now they had removed Hatori, but no matter.

Raising her sword to the skies she started to laugh, her wings restoring in a pure ice form from the tips which were already coated in thin ice and stretching over the laboured holes. Kanon shouted at her as she reformed, looking back to Yo for assistance.

"No! I refuse to let her make my damage inadequate! Yo, boost me!"

With that, she crouched, dropping the Hair band with a smirk.

"Nimbus"

In a flash the two were aflight, the cloud over Yo's feet as she held on to Kanon by his legs, pulling him with her. He held his alchemic hand signal, continuing to watch Yo as he seemed to be charging.

"Throw me above her. I'll end this."

She nodded as they neared the target, following orders she started to tilt upward to make the throw easier. She dashed him into a hurl above Tayuya as she started to go upside down on the Nimbus and drop back to the land.

Gliding above the girl now, Kanon shouted in what he thought was victory, talking down to her.

"It's Over, Crystal Make: Sapphire Streamlines!"

With that, an azure beam of Crystal shot from his hands down toward Tayuya, only her blade blocking the strength of the hard shining beam. She was able to hold it off, although a cracking was heard as she was sent off balance & brought to the earth by the Sapphire streams.

Upon crashing, her light returned to the box and attention returned to Yo as her scythes retracted before shrinking.

"Nice one, Kanon."

She said giggling as he released his attack and was then dropped from the height she had taken him. Landing flat on his face, he grunted loudly, the blowback from impact was much more than he expected. Yo went to him, helping him up. 3 Out of 4 defeated, The box was almost full again. They were doing well.

Winter was on his way through the castle to the entrance, the box feeling heavier each time someone lost, he sighed as he knew what was going to be pulled out next. He arrived at the withered gateway, watching the final fight commence as the other recuperated. He had something more than these Demonic Fighters up his sleeve, and he was going to use it!


	13. Chapter 13: Time is down,

EPISODE 13! TIME IS DOWN, THE PRESSURES AMMOUNTING!

Dura turned his view to the white haired man in question, the target of the group, the cold Winter C.S. Frost. The male stood in the gateway of the Palace, watching what was to be the last battle between the 4.

Yugami lay injured, on his hands & knees before the Demon of the Ice, Kellelia. Her thick large powerful blade relaxed in the earth, a hole which it had dug with an easy slit where it rested as she leaned on it watching him pitifully.

"You look hurt, want some help?"

She asked, a loud high pitched hysterical laugh breaking out of her as she lifted her blade from the ground and placed it to his neck. Dura's eyes widened, she only hit him once and yet he seems to have been rendered completely defeated?!

She lifted the blade into the air, almost as if she were to execute him, a beheading for the unworthy. Dura watched on as she proceeded to drop the blade straight for his neck, grasping hold of a cross upon his arm in slight panic.

The blade bounced off of the spirited plate like shield that now stood between Yugami and Kellelia, she dropped back as a result of the force she had applied to it with the mass of her blade. The recoil gave Dura enough time to run to the aid of Yugami, looking straight at his wound. His back was coated in a thick layer of his blood from the wound, drooling out onto the rugged earth as he was holding himself up by his animalistic stance to prevent dirt getting to it. He could feel it was rather deep, but that didn't stop him from attempting to rise with Dura's help.

"You can't fight this girl, she's done too much damage already, leave it to me Yugami."

He shook his head violently, he was going to take her if it took all of his strength. Sadly, she walked away from the fight. It wasn't a challenge for her. She approached Winter, gently dragging her blade across the earth, it was cutting a thin pathway for ants and other bugs to walk through as she grew closer to the owner of her box.

"So, master. Shall we pull out Sellia and end this? I could probably take all 4 of them but I doubt you want them to live that much longer after taking out the others do you?"

"Good Idea, get Ready then. You're hosting."

With that, she looked out toward the Quartet of Mages, a large grin upon her faces. She pointed her blade toward Kanon and started to laugh as Winter re-opened the box.

"Haha. Prepare to die fools, Summon! Sellia! Dragon of the Ice Box!"

With that, the 3 other girls, in their form of light, shot out back into the sky from which they had first done, coming back down but instead of leaving the sky pitch black like they had done once, a storm had started. Winds were brewing, a thunder clap, and a few seconds after the Lightning struck Kellelia, the 3 lights now over her body as it struck her blade, held upward toward Kanon. A blinding light coated the next few seconds as something terrible was occurring.

Kyoko stood, blind by the lights that covered everyone in the area's optics. She clenched hold of herself, struggling about almost as if fighting with herself as conflicted children did, trying to look out to something that wasn't visible. She screamed.

The others heard as she screamed, looking around into the White Void that they could see. This meant they could hear eachother, but nobody could see a thing.

"Yo, can you hear me!?"

Shouted Kanon, preparing himself for a surprise strike. He didn't know what was going on, if it were an illusion or real, permanent or temporary, but he did know that the lightning struck girl pointed her death wielding blade at him before this series of events, and that made him feel uneasy.

"Yeah, did you hear the screams?!"

She replied, also uneasy by the blindness of this ordeal. She held onto herself, not sure what angle an attack would even come from in this situation or if an attack would occur at all.

"I think it was Kyoko!"

She shouted out to the others, assuming Dura & Yugami were also there. But they were closer to Kelellia. What happened to them?!

"Star-Point, Pivot from the skies!"

Called the young weak voice of Kyoko, the blinding light fading out into what looked like a Meteor Shower, revealing the dark from the previous endeavour the Girls had caused. It was visible now.

Dura & Yugami had been knocked back, Yugami on the floor as Dura clung to the earth, his body looking as though it would slide down the hill dangerously. Infront of them, where the girl once stood the earth had cracked and crushed under her abysmal claw. Her scaled body stretched across almost 15 meters, the outside of her coat a dark sapphire tone of thin, hot ice.

The Dragon of the Ice box was here, roaring to the Meteoric skies as the little mage who had caused it all was caught in it's tails grasp. Kyoko struggled to try and escape but it was no use, she was stuck there until someone tried to assist. She screamed in fear as the others watched in awe. A Dragon, like one in the tales of the mystical Dragon Slayers, Creatures of great strength that could destroy civilisation if they pleased, but they were said to be creatures of reason who did not interfere with Humans & their magic, excluding those who came to seek them. This was not like those tales, this Dragon seemed intent on defeating Kanon, Yo, Dura & Yugami. This was Sellia, Dragon of the Ice Box.

Kanon glared at the creature before turning back to his team mates, shaking his hand slightly as he conjured up something of a plan.

"Yo, take Yugami and get him out of here. Dura, this one is ours. I think it's time to slay a Dragon."

( ON NOTE; This isn't a legit Dragon like Igneel or Acknolodgia, it's only a replicant and as a result is a lot weaker than that of a normal Dragon but still strong in terms of a Mage and where the current characters are with their strength.)


	14. Chapter 14: Going in

EPISODE 14! GOING IN!

Yo rushed to Yugami's side, turning him on to his side so that his wound had less chance of infection. He looked up at her, a grunt leaving him, holding his wound. She started to lift him so that he could lean on her whilst they'd move, but Yugami wasn't making easy for her. As soon as he got up he tried to break out of her grasp toward the battle ahead, wanting to fight. Yo kept a firm grip of him, making sure his wounded body wasn't going to take any more suffering. It wasn't an option.

"You're not in condition to fight Yugami! We need to leave!"

"No.. I'm not fighting this thing, Kanon & Dura've got that.."

Yo looked on confused towards Yugami's gesture. He claimed he didn't want to fight but was pulling himself towards the battle. He had a serious tone upon his face, staring at the castle with a somewhat devoted gaze. He clenched his fist as he continued.

"I'm going for Winter.."

With that, Yo gasped, her hand shading her mouth as her eyes widened, rather foolishly. She had released Yugami without noticing, and with that he dashed toward the Castle; Yo panicked for a second but thought to herself ?There's no time to panic!? and chased after him, aware of the massive Dragon in her path that induced a slight fear.

Kanon held his alchemic seal, a smirk upon his face as he watched Dura. It was time for action!

"Crystal Make: Bladed Scramble."

With that, his arms crusted over with the sharp thick crystals common to Kanon's style, he burst into a dash forward, straight ahead to the dragon. Dura crouched, lifting a crucifix from his trouser leg, clenching it as it started to glow. A second or two later, infront of Kanon was Dura's ?Soul Barrier?, circular and ready for him to jump onto. Kanon leaped onto the disc which now shot up higher into the air than the Dragon had reach.

He started to pivot down to the face of the dragon, the evil creature staring up at Kanon, a frivolous lymphatic scream shooting from its beak as it blasted a sphere of ice toward him. He was able to swiftly tilt himself out of the ice blocks width, but that saw him land upon the back of the Dragons head instead of his hand hitting like planned. He rolled to his feet wobbling slightly as the dragon shifted it's head, its long spiked shaft of a neck bending and lowering Kanon's position.

Dura's soul shield had disappeared from Kanon's feet now, attention going to him as he was setting up for something. He had planted 3 Crosses into the earth around him, one to his left, one to his right and the other infront of him, evenly spaced out so that they could grow.

A few seconds later, they shot up from the earth, growing just taller than him. He sat between them as Kanon's raised an eyebrow in scepticism. How could he be sitting down whilst Kanon was up there doing all the work, surrounded by the Crosses in case the dragon attacked him. He was so lazy! Typical Galea Force style, watch the better man do all the work instead of help. Well, that's what Kanon was thinking in his blinded passive rage.

Dura looked up at the two, smirking as the twister styled soul passages from earlier shot out from the Crosses, one large twister per Cross. A trio of large Soul barrages, heading straight for the Dragon! Kanon grinned as his thought process was shattered, trying to keep a steady foot in he bounced forward slightly, closer to the Ice cold Ivory horns upon the back of it's skull. He yanked at them, trying to pull the beasts head up.

Straining, he was able to slowly pull the creatures head back, revealing it's neck to the pressuring twisters that were constantly crashing into it's face. Hitting the fragile neck of the Dragon, it howled to the battling lighted skies, it's eyes being forced to watch the torturer yielding it to such pain, Kanon. It started to shake at the damage it was taking, the three Twisters digging into it's hard yet fragile skin on neck. The shake saw the dragons head bounce nonchalantly sending Kanon flying off the beast and to the floor.

He crashed, skidding across the dirt next to Dura. The male looked down at Kanon, rather dull, thinking to himself that Kanon had almost knocked over the Cross, and if he did it'd have been the end for him. Kanon struggled to his feet, catching a small glimpse of Yo running after Yugami into the castle. He sighed, looking over at Dura as to what to do.

"For Christ sake, go after her you stupid pretty boy. I'll handle this."

Kanon shot up, sprinting around the dragon to try and catch up with the others as Dura sighed, turning around to get up; digging another cross into the earth where he sat. As he rose to his feet the cross grew with him. He stepped out of his Crucifix ring, squaring up to the dragon. He was limping, a result of his frozen foot, but that didn't phase his attitude much. He still had his smirk and seemed as if he was confident he was going to win.

"C'mon.. I'm waiting for you to make a move.."

He said, looking the dragon in the eye as it was braced back, re-cooperating from Kanon's horn torture. It growled down at him fiendishly making him chuckle, looking down at his foot. Could he be confident enough to win this, or arrogant enough to die trying?


	15. Chapter 15: Alone!

Yugami saw himself walking into something of a death trap here. The ceiling was crumbling, small pieces of rock dropping down with every shake; Yo feared what would happen after a big shake as she walked in beside Yugami. The room floor was destroyed from the continual inevitable, patched rocks randomly disposed in the room, a raise in the flooring as there was once a stair case where the rise were it not for a large piece of the ceiling in the way. Winter stood on the raised ground, his Ice box open upon the large rock crushing the stairs. He was looking down at them with a smirk on his flat lean features, his hand lay rest on the box infront of him.

"Well well. You surpassed Tayuya, Hatori & Irelia, and have left your friends out there to die against Sellia, where you couldn't even handle Kellelia. What else is there for you two to do? Fight me, of course. But I am just a weak man, I cling to a box for power. Why would you want to fight me? And in this run down Castle? I don't think it's right, do you?"

He watched them smugly, Yugami growled slightly as he clenched a fist, his body tensing for a second but then his cut started to strain and he had to let go.

"We don't care about you or what ever the fuck it is you want us to do for you, stupid trials aren't why we're here. We just want Kyoko,"

"Oh, Kyoko is it? Aha. She's a bright little one, taking her back to her father in Hearthland is something you don't want to do."

"Really? She isn't being helped by you here, forcing her to help us with her magic!"

Shouted Yo at him, aggravated now by the male. She moved slightly toward him, but still kept hold of Yugami so that he didn't fall.

"Oh, but she is. She has something amazing. The Magic of the Stars, something a Celestial Mage wishes they could have. It is something that if used properly, can call that of a Slayer."

"A Slayer?"

Yo asked, confused. She had something in the back of her head but she didn't want to speak of it, it couldn't have been. She was thinking of Dragon Slayers, people who had been raised and trained by a Dragon to use and eat their magic. It was said they died out years ago, how could it call them?

"Dragon, God Slayers. You've never heard of them? The Magic of the Stars is an almost Global Magic for the user. They can damage everyone on earth if they have the strength, show everyone what they wish, and I'm pretty sure if they looked deep into it there'd be some kind of way to manipulate people with it. But Star Mages are one of the most rare types of Mages around, and the fact Kyoko is one is something spectacular. She will not be able to use it properly under the control of that oaf she calls a father. He won't understand the greatness, he isn't a Mage. Slayers take a major interest in those with the Magic of the Stars, it's almost invaluable."

Kyoko was still stuck outside in the grasp of Sellia. Dura kept his eyes on the Dragon as it watched him just as close. It seemed as though the Dragon wouldn't make the first move, so Dura had to. He raised his hand, the Cross on the right of him forming the twister and shooting toward the claws which grasped Kyoko.

It struck, pushing the hand back into the castle. Kyoko was able to fit what of her body was free into a window, but she was still shackled into the claws of the beast no matter how hard she tried to escape. She tried to tear it's claws off of her but it's strength was impeccable, she wasn't getting anywhere fast.

Dura sighed, the second Cross lit up as two of his circular Soul Shields plated in his hands, ready to be utilised. He looked up, marking his shot in his head, curling his hand inward toward his chest & unfolding as fast and as powerfully as he could to send the disc flying for the Dragons arm. They struck, the first hitting and piercing the skin of the creature, the second hacking in and it seemed to do some kind of damage as the Dragon screamed, releasing Kyoko and putting it's full attention on the one who damaged it, Dura. Kyoko made a scurry into the room she had tried crawling in first as the Dragons howls were filled with shifting winds; it was about to take flight. Its large thick wings started to drag through the air, pushing it up into the sky, something so large that was able to fly was quite a marvel to Dura. His twister retracted as the Dragon started to fly, about to go out of his reach and over the city. It continued to scream from above the city as the lights from the city could be seen coming on, an array of separate lights peering from the homes of the city, looking out in awe at the mystical Dragon, some more interested in it's injury.

"You hear that? It's Sellia, she has taken flight. Probably parading your friends corpse."

Winter still had that grin on his face as he made the bland suggestion of Dura's death. Yugami enraged hastily, trying to burst toward him but Yo held him back.

"DURA AND KANON COULD KILL YOUR SHIT PET ANY DAY!"

He shouted angrily, pulling against Yo's will, she struggled to hold him back but it was all she could do right now.

"If that's what you believe, so be it. Just hope you don't live to see the truth you naive fool."

with that, Winter looked down to the Ice Box, holding on to it as he started to laugh. It was only slight at first, but it stacked and built until he couldn't control it, the laughter breaking into his speech as he said;

"You've survived so far, but I assure you this time you're finished! Summon! Palace of Ice!"

Silence filled the room at first, a second or two until the stone that the Ice box had been set on started to melt away, where it had melted a chrome colour had replaced its former grey, once the stone had completely gone, the chrome spread across the lower level stone, turning it chrome aswell and reforming the staircase. In the matter of moments the entire Palace had become Chrome, but what was this? What would it do. Winter got up, brushing himself off as the entire room became cold. The Chrome became white, almost transparent as the now Ice was covered in thin snow. This was the Ice Palace, complete. Everything in the Palace was controlled by Winter, apart from those who opposed it. Yo & Yugami were stuck in a Castle of frozen death, everything in the control of Winter here. What could they do?

Winters laughing turned into a chuckling before it died off. In less than a second he had his fist in the stomach of Yugami, dropping him to the floor with relative ease. Yo tried to push him away, but he disappeared into the Palace, making her trip over Yugami's legs landing on her face. Grunting, she looked up to see the palace floor bubbling. Something was rising from it!

When the bubbling cleared, it looked like a massive chess piece. A circular base on the ice, sliding across like it were on skates. It would've tried to attack but was quickly destroyed, shattering as Yo watched it, sighing as he blades retracted.

"Dual Scyther."

With that, she helped Yugami up for him to be targeted by Winter once more. He appeared again, bouncing from the wall to kick Yugami away from Yo, as she would turn around to try and catch Yugami she would be met with a few more of those soldiers, circling her and walking her away. She tried to push through them, but they were too hard to move, cold to the touch she would freeze if she pushed against them for too long but every time she destroyed one twice as much would return from the shattered frosts of the last. Yugami was being held by the scruff of his neck, Winter was looking down on him like something he had just pulled off his shoe, nothing special at all. A mere whimper to the death of a mutt.

"Look at you. You lead this group? They've all done better than you, you're pitiful. I'll let the Icy walls handle you,"

He said, dashing Yugami aside toward the wall. He flew in the direction of the wall from just the flicker of his wrist. Yugami struggled, but was able to create a small field over his body, thinking that if there was any last chance this was one. The Walls were coated in Magic, that was the concept of the ice Palace. Most of the walls had massive holes in them from their age, filled by the Ice Palace's doing. If his field touched it, it would open up and he would seep through. Or at least that was the plan.

Yo watched as he came close to hitting the wall, gulping as he made contact. It was a success though, the Ice retracted to the parameters of the field, allowing space for Yugami to fly through losing no momentum at all and disappearing outside the Palace as the Ice snowed back in to itself, reforming the wall. Winter's attention had gone to Yo, surrounded by the guards. He approached her with something of a smug smirk on his face. Watching her, scanning her up and down he released a chuckle.

"Guards, we have a new toy for Kyoko. Take her to the Dungeons."

With that, from the flooring of the Ice opened up a large hatch in which seemed spontaneous, leading down stairs to cells. The guards forced her down with them as the hatch closed and all light was lost in the freezing Dungeon. Yo screamed as it faded, and Winter simply watched the wall Yugami had escaped from. Yo was gone?


	16. Chapter 16: Going in

Dura and the Dragon, as it returned, watched each other like a pair of hawks chasing the same dormant Prey. It glided above him, waiting for him to try and strike but he was too busy waiting on it to attack him to bother striking. His plan wasn't the best though, his foot was still covered with the Ice from Irelia, and it was taking toll. He was starting to Shiver slightly as the Dragon was just watching him, stalling.

Dura sighed, it was time to attack. He raised his hand slightly, pointing to the dragon as the 4 Crosses around him lit up. He smirked, keeping his eye on the Dragon which had stopped moving, taunting him almost.

"Remnants Resonance! Take this..!"

A quick Silence, broken by the cracking of the earth as the Crosses were shaking. All 4 shot out 2 Large twisters each, all coming in the direction of the the Dragon. The dragon tried to manoeuvre out of their way but it was impossible, the razor winded stretching Twisters were too fast for the injured Dragon to escape. Several went for it's body, but 2 went for the already injured hands, digging in and attempting to tear it off.

A shriek escaped the Dragon as the wound was struck again, it was obvious Dura knew he didn't stand much chance here and was just going on his sole advantage, using the other storms as a decoy against his more concentrated assault on the hand, making sure if he couldn't get there he'd be getting somewhere else with his other Twisters.

Hearing the shrieks of his enemy didn't seem to do anything for Dura, he was becoming drowsy from the amount of energy the 4 Crosses were requiring to operate. It was a massive drain on him, and even more so than it looked like. He had opened 4 Crosses like this before with no problems, but this time he could feel it even though only using the 4. He had a thought as to why, but it was not of use yet so he didn't bother with it. The Dragon however was starting to fight back, pushing against the Twisters and spraying it's Icy roar into them to hold them away from it's injuries. It was showing it's fighting spirit here even if it were seemingly losing against this one, sole Mage. Dura was struggling, but unlike the Dragon it wasn't so visible.

Yugami tumbled across the floor as he lost his momentum from the throw, sliding across the earth; trying to slow himself by dragging his hands out. Grunting, he looked from side to side before attempting to get up. He could only get to his knee's before Kanon came to help him. Giving him a hand up, Kanon sighed.

"How're we supposed to get in to this place then? Assuming he threw you out."

Yugami brushed himself off, just about able to even stand he looked up at Kanon with a slight growl,

"I let myself out, thank you."

Yugami stated, an aggressive undertone in his approach with a hint of smugness as he restarted his field, this time making it big enough for Kanon to walk in aswell.

"Come on,"

As he started to walk toward the palace Kanon, hands placed ready n preparation for the fight ahead; the alchemic hand style used before every attack, followed. As the Palace wall came into contact with the field, it melted to the parameters of the spherical field, allowing Kanon & Yugami to walk through; returning to it's former state afterwards. The earth the two stood on wasn't coated in the ice, a result of the field. This meant none of the soldiers Winter created could touch the two, as long as Kanon stayed in the field.

Winter stood afar from them, above the stairs and away from them. He smirked toward the duo, even if they couldn't be touched by his Palace they would soon be defeated by Winter himself, he hadn't shown his strength.

"Welcome back, weakling."

He addressed toward Yugami causing him to clench his fist almost instantly as a result. Yugami growled, ready to bounce toward the enemy if it weren't for his injury. Kanon held him back by his shoulder lightly, nodding to him.

"How big can you make a field?"

"It'll take a minute without it, but I can cover the castle for a few minutes after a charge."

"Awesome, drop this field, I'll defend you."

With that, Yugami sighed, his body drooping as he released the field, the ice reforming under their feet and the bridge being dropped, the soldiers could push into the two with all their frosty ferocity, it was up to Kanon to hold the fort whilst Yugami prepared the next big thing.


	17. Chapter 17: Time is turning,

Within the small prison they had left her in, Yo shivered in the cold condition of this cube, a freezer for her to die in. Curling into a ball, not that she had enough space to lay straight anyway, she tried to comfort herself in hope someone was up there fighting to get her out. She wouldn't last long in the extreme ice cavern she'd been left in. The soldiers that had escorted her disappeared into the walls once they had dropped her off in the hole. Rubbing her face, she looked down in to her shirt. She wasn't even dressed for such cold.

The soldiers were accumulating now, spawning from the floor at alarming rates and filling the entire room with haste. It was something daunting to Kanon who had to make sure Yugami didn't get touched in the next few minutes or else their chances of survival were slim to none. Now with no protection from the soldiers and their only chance at winning hanging in the balance only focus and determination could push them to victory here!

Kanon grinned. It was time to show what he could do. He bounced into the air with relative easy, the ice was something of a factor he took into account for when jumping and with compromise on his strength and resulting peak of jump, he was able to jump safely and not slip. This act made Winter smirk, the way he saw it was Kanon was leaving his only hope of victory on the floor defenceless whilst he did some fancy technique that probably wouldn't scratch his men. But was he right?

As Kanon hit the peak of his jump his hands were revealed, still in the alchemic position they had come in to the Palace in, a grin on his face as he shouted

"Crystal Make: Bladed Scramble! Collapser Drop!"

With that, his blades were being produced but as soon as were shot down toward the enemy Ice troopers piercing through them and shattering them upon impact. He was only able to get one side, but was able to wipe them out with one wave before landing on his knee's back next to Yugami, turning to the other side now and wiping them out. Winter continued to smirk even though his army had been wiped, not even a doubt of his ability in mind.

"Well done, but how can you kill something that doesn't live?"

He questioned as his men were rebuilt in the shining ice they were once destroyed on, their remains melting into the earth to replace the ice that replaced their remains. It was a constant reaction flowing from one form to the next, would Yugami get enough strength to be the catalyst to slow down their reacting to a stopping point?

Kanon continued to blast down the waves but was becoming tired of doing so, he had shot so many targets that just kept rebuilding themselves, like trying to kill the undying man it was a simple feat but too big for any one person. Yugami had to hurry and wipe out these never-ending waves of frosted soldiers before Kanon dropped his game!

Outside, Dura was still holding back the dragon with his twisters. The dragon was becoming somewhat stronger over time, or so it seemed. It had frozen over its wound so that it would stop bleeding and had now set it's assets on pushing these twisters with it's Icy block roars. Some of the blocks of ice were coming close to Dura, something he didn't want. Using the four Crucifixes for attacking meant he couldn't defend himself if one were to get close, it would take too long to drop one of the twisters and create a shield, but nevertheless Dura watched on determined as the dragon pushed.

Kanon panted heavily, he was wearing thin against the constant barrage of faceless weak yet powerful in their mass number Soldiers. How much longer would it take him? Kanon had been reduced to his knees once more, turning himself with his knee caps with his arms out shooting the Crystal blades of varied size and shape, dropping the soldiers only for them to rise again and daunt him with more wasted energy. A silence broke out from the smashing and destruction as Yugami chuckled, even Winter had stopped smirking .

Kyoko poked her head out from the staircase leading upstairs from where she had escaped the dragon, watching the fight ahead as Yugami stood there, his shirt bloodstained and his hair coating his eyes as he seemed to be almost cheekily grinning.

The dragon was starting to gain an edge on the male with a most certain strength over his shivering decreasing condition. He was becoming weak from the drains on his energy caused by the many crucifixes he was applicable for at the moment. The dragon saw an opening and went for the final blow. A block of ice shot directly through the outlier of a square the Twisters were forming. It was dropping directly between them all, a perfect landing onto Dura. He watched, a frown upon his features as a shield appeared infront of him, the Ice block smacking into it and repelling into one of the twisters to be sent flying. It was there it became visible under the ice it had been left in, only the cracked opening that had been left from it before. A larger crucifix than the current 4 being used, but only a fraction could be harnessed as of the lack of surface area accessible. Nevertheless it was enough to save him there, but it rendered him that little bit more weak. Running low on stamina, the constant cold on his leg, it was looking bleak.

"Kanon, get the fuck up. I'm ready! Time's on our side now!"


	18. Chapter 18: Kanon Vs Winter!

He pushed his hands out, it was time to start. Shaking his head slightly, he looked up at Winter who was rather surprised. The field was about to rise, the world around them was about to change completely again. Yugami stuck his tongue out as the field popped up, the icy palace melting speedily. The battle outside was being revealed to their eyes, now Yugami and Winter could see how Dura was doing.

Winter was in shock, Sellia losing?! How was it possible! Who was this man to fight a dragon on his own and damage it, let alone just survive! Yugami was also surprised, proud of Dura mainly. He shrugged off the feeling his fields would usually give him at first, looking down at Kanon who was catching his breathe still.

"Time for you to fight Winter, aha."

Kanon chuckled aswell, Yugami had done it. It was all so much simpler now, Winter was a scrawny man who Kanon could probably take easily. It was now just fisticuffs, and Kanon was physically greater statistically anyway, only with his current fatigue being a disadvantage that they were sure Winter would play him on.

Getting to his feet, he looked over to the man with a smug grin on his face. It was judgement day, and Kanon knew he was going to be the one coming out on top. Winter sighed, looking over at the oncoming battle he would have to participate in.

"I guess it is time I got my hands dirty, eh?"

"Come at me!"

Shouted Kanon, being abruptly finished by the feeling of a fist to his face. Winter had shot from where he was to Kanon's position with a single strike sending the already weakened male off his feet to the rocky floor below.

"Wish you had my Icy floors now, I bet. It's a better alternative to being crushed on dirty stone like the piece of shit you are."

A foot on the face of Kanon as Winter pressed down on his skull, slowly inducing the feeling of crushing it. Kanon shouted in agony for a few seconds before feeling the foot lifted, a tussle on the floor next to him. Yugami had jumped Winter, dragging him off of Kanon and to the floor he described just seconds ago. Holding him down barely he sighed, somehow he was able to hold the field and refrain the man from assaulting Kanon. Rolling away from the fight, Yugami rose to his feet shaking himself down, his injury still apparent; he couldn't move his hand off of it for the pain. It hadn't even been patched up. Winter looked up at him, shooting up with a strike toward his head, Yugami dodged swiftly, his hand still placed on his wound as he continued to swerve out of the way of Winters strikes.

Panting within a few seconds, Yugami's sustain was something left to be desired, his injury was impacting his performance too much. It was only a matter of mere seconds before Winter caught up and pummelled him to the earth with his field along side.

"Stop!"

Shouted Kyoko toward Winter, running at him but he simple kicked her away sending her flying into the remains of the castle wall.

"Make me you spoilt brat. Your training is over, it's obvious you can't amount to anything. A waste of my time, I don't understand why you were blessed with the gift of Star Magic if you refuse to master it."

He said, rambling slightly, long enough for Kanon to attack. He had risen swiftly, lifting upward like a rake upon leaves, dragging him from his rambling position into the air, forcing him forward into a wall upon his side. Moving away, Winter dropped to his feet, grunting before turning straight back to the battle, an attempt at a kick at Kanon.

Easily dodged, he slipped under the leg of Winter and held the alchemic symbol, smirking.

"Crystal Make: Sapphire Streamline!"

The soaring streams Kanon had used before against Tayuya returned, searing into Winter and covering him, Kanon moved his hands, slowly planting them on the floor and breaking his hand positions and the attack. Winter was stuck to the floor in a crystal prison, his body held up by the dark azures of the rock. He was trapped now, concealed within the stone. His head popped out with small fractions of his chest, he was still alive but was stuck here.

It was close to half a mile outside the castle where Yo poked her head out of a rather large hole in the ground. It was six foot deep, six foot wide. She had to jump to get her head out and was now dangling by her arms trying to climb out.

"Where the hell am I?!"

Dura felt something behind him, knowing straight away what it was. He didn't even need to look behind him to have an idea of what was going on. Yugami was finally doing something, it was time to end this. Looking up at the Dragon he chuckled, the twisters closing in on the gap it had found as his shield disappeared. He knew what he needed to do now, it was just a matter of actually doing it. The fifth crucifix started up a twister, not as powerful as the others but strong enough to reach the Dragon. Now the Dragon was distracted, time to move. He bounced out of his cube of Crucifixes toward the frozen one, the 4 crucifixes he had lost concentration on stopped emitting souls surprising it into jolting forward toward Dura's target.

A few meters away from the Crucifix, Dura took a leap, reaching his foot out, coating in the ice planted by Irelia. It struck, with all the force behind Dura's leap into the strike, a larger crack appeared on the Crucifix along with the shattering of the ice coating Dura's foot. A sigh of relief as the strength of the sole surviving twister increased greatly, considering this crucifixes past recognition of creating two of what the other four could only make one of, this was stronger than the average, able to push the dragon straight into Dura's trap. The field was still up and the Dragon could do nothing about it. A loud scream escaped the dragon as it started to hit the field, turning to light as it had once formed the four demon girls prior to the dragon in until none remained, and the twister of souls started to enter the field, unable to be stopped by the field it just pierced through into the battlefield whilst Dura lay fatigued by the battle.

The Twister crashed infront of the current battle, tearing up the floor as it progressed toward the battle at hand. Kanon stood, affronting the twister with no idea how to stop it. Something capable of defeating a dragon against him, there was no way to survive. In panic, he bounced out of the way toward Kyoko, making it seem as though he were going to her safety and leaving Winter to get hit by the brutal ghostly storms.

Kyoko watched in fear, screaming out as the twister ripped through the already wrecked castle. She panicked, watching Winter and thinking back to their training from before the group had come. What could she do here? An idea! A small spark, highly doubtful but it could work. It was worth it!

"Illuminating Scatter!"

She watched on as a ball of light shot from her hand into the twister, disappearing in the dark midst of the brute force of it all before it exploded like before, blinding the others in the castle for a few seconds, but when It faded the twister was gone. It had been eliminated, erased. Kyoko was this powerful, at 10. It could only be imagined what she could do when she reached the others' age.

Winter started to laugh. She had saved him, even though she refused to let him train her what he had forced into her was what saved him. He had started going in to hysterics by this point, almost acknowledgeable toward the threat he was just saved from.

After he had calmed, a slight pant leading into a sigh as he asked his sole request to the people who held him.

"Kyoko. Kill me."


End file.
